


Drop Your Pants

by stormie2817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is the barista, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I know i said this before but: FLIRTING, Keith is not actually mentioned by name, Lance is kinda thirsty, M/M, Meet-Cute, Motorcycles, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, PART TWO FINALLY!!!!, Pants, Pre-Relationship, Shiro is only mentioned by name, Silly, Texting, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adashi, based on a tweet, but they are married and in love, flirty keith, kinda coffee shop au????, lance is a disaster, take this in the meantime, there will be a part two eventually, they're BOTH thirsty actually, writer's block has been absolutely kicking my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: Hunk:where r u buddy? lab starts in 12 minsLance swore out loud and stopped running when he realized he would never make it to his dorm in time to change into pants and run back to campus. Just as he was about to accept the fact that there was no hope for him, he saw it.There was a student walking his way wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt.Is that a fucking mullet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/gifts).

> Hello! Welcome to another Klance fic based on [a silly tweet](https://twitter.com/CRoyer97/status/1115642581008957446)! This is written for my dear friend, [Valania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania)! You told me you liked college aus, so when I started writing this one, I immediately knew I had to dedicate it to you! I hope you enjoy this! You deserve the world, babe, and I love you so so so much!
> 
> Huge thank you to my other dear friend (and co-writer for the ping pong au), [EnlacingLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines), for being the beta for this fic! ilysm bb!!
> 
> Also, thank you to all the members of the Klance Writer's Support gc, both on Twitter and Discord! Y'all have been such an inspiration and so encouraging on all my writing ventures! I sincerely enjoy all the hcs, writing tips, vent sessions, and overall support I've gotten since I created the gc. I treasure each and every one of you. ;-;

Lance raced across the campus courtyard as fast as his legs would carry him. He cursed himself internally for snoozing his alarm that final time, making him scramble to get to class. In his haste, he forgot that he had a lab today, and wore his favourite pair of basketball shorts instead of full-length pants. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it went off with a text alert.

**Hunk:**

where r u buddy? lab starts in 12 mins

Lance swore out loud and stopped running when he realized he would never make it to his dorm in time to change into pants and run back to campus. Just as he was about to accept the fact that there was no hope for him, he saw it.

There was a student walking his way wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt.

_Is that a fucking mullet?_

Lance shook that thought away and hurriedly walked towards the guy. He was more interested in the other article of clothing the guy was wearing: _pants_.

He put his arm out to stop the guy from passing by. The guy looked up at Lance questioningly, eyes a mesmerizing almost-violet colour, and Lance put on his best smile before speaking.

“Hey, dude, I need your pants!” Lance hoped the panic in his voice wasn’t as apparent to the guy as it was to him.

“Uh…” The guy’s expression turned from questioning to wary, so Lance winced internally. The clock was ticking closer to his lab start time, so he smiled again and moved forward.

“Trust me, man, we need to switch pants right now!” Lance gripped the guy’s elbow and guided him down the sidewalk.

“Wha-” The guy seemed too shocked to struggle, which Lance was grateful for. He continued guiding the guy towards the nearest building.

“Trust me, let’s go to a bathroom!”

“Okay…” The guy let himself be pulled along to the building. Lance picked up his pace and started chattering nervously.

“Sorry for making this so weird!” Lance chuckled awkwardly. “So, the name’s Lance! I have a chem lab in less than ten minutes and I can’t be wearing shorts or else I’ll get thrown out by Professor Iverson. Which is why I need your pants! I promise I won’t steal them or ruin them, I just really need to pass this course and I can’t do that if I miss this lab!”

The guy nodded along to Lance’s story. “Iverson is a dick.”

“Yes! Thank you! So you understand my situation!”

The guy huffed a laugh and Lance filed that sound away to analyze later. No time to be gay when his grades were on the line. They reached the bathroom, and Lance was grateful that the guy wasted no time in jumping into a stall. Lance rushed into the one next to it and quickly shucked off his shoes and shorts.

“Here,” said the voice from the other stall.

Lance looked up and saw a pale hand extended over the top passing him a bundle of black fabric. He grasped onto the clothing and switched it for his own pair of shorts. Lance quickly bent down to pull the pants on. They were a little short, stopping just above his ankles. They were also tight around his calves but loosened quite a bit around his thighs.

_Dude has really thick thighs_. Lance shook the thought away. _No! Bad Lance! Focus on getting to chem lab!_

As Lance jammed his feet back into his shoes, he pulled out his phone to a new contact page.

“Hey, what’s your number, dude?” He called out to the guy.

“Never thought I’d have a guy ask for my number _after_ he got me out of my pants.” The guy’s voice was tinged with humour and Lance spluttered incoherently, which only served to amuse the guy even more. He laughed openly and Lance filed that sound away for later as well. “I’m kidding!” He recited his number and Lance typed it down quickly, before grabbing his backpack off the floor and heading towards the door.

“Thanks, dude! I’ll text you once I’m out of my lab!”

“Good luck!” The guy called before the door shut and Lance resumed running for his lab.

As Lance neared the science building, he pulled out his student card so he was prepared to sign in. He slammed the door to the lab open, slapped the card against the scanner, and shouted a small victory cry when he saw he was one minute before the deadline. A few of his other classmates cheered as well and Lance shot them finger guns. He looked up to the front when someone cleared their throat.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. McClain.” Professor Iverson’s scowl was even more pronounced than usual. _Probably mad that I actually made it on time_. “Please take your seat.”

“Thank you, Professor!” Lance said triumphantly and walked to sit next to his best friend and lab partner. Hunk gave him a relieved smile and patted his back.

“I didn’t think you were gonna make it!” Hunk whispered as Iverson started explaining the lesson. Hunk looked down at Lance’s lap and raised an eyebrow. “Also, where did you get those pants?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll explain after class!” Lance dismissed him as they both faced the front and listened to Iverson’s explanation.

Lance discreetly pulled out his phone before they broke away to grab the materials they would need for the experiment.

**Lance:**

im so glad i got u out of those pants

Lance blinked down at the message he sent with dawning horror. _Why did I phrase it like that?!_ Before he could rectify his mistake, his phone buzzed with an incoming text and Lance groaned when he read it.

**Pants:**

What.

**Lance:**

SORRU

SORRY**

FUCK

I MEAN

got to lab on time! u saved me a letter grade dude!! thank u so much!!

let me kno how much i owe u. i can give u some money if u’d like

**Pants:**

Haha I was just hoping to get my pants back.

Lance sighed in relief at the reply. He fixed the situation.

**Lance:**

dont worry!! i will throw u some cash haha! its the least i can do. 

lmk when u get off

Scratch that. Lance cursed his clumsy thumbs when he accidentally sent the message before he was finished.

**Lance:**

WHEN U GET OFF CLASS*** 

sorry i pressed send too soon D:

**Pants:**

Lol 

I’m starting to wonder if these “mistakes” are intentional after all…

Lance felt a blush rise to his face and banged his forehead against the tabletop as he typed out a reply.

**Lance:**

im sorry!! im not teh best typer!! 

the*** 

but srsly. lmk when u get off class nd ill meet you anywhere

**Pants:**

You know the coffee shop next to the campus bookstore?

**Lance:**

shirogane’s? yeah i do!

**Pants:**

Think you can meet there at 2pm?

**Lance:**

absolutely my dude!!

**Pants:**

Cool. 

It’s a date.

Oh.

Lance stared down at those three words in shock for a few minutes, blushing heavily, before a smile stretched across his face.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A low rumble in the distance broke Lance from his reverie. It was getting incrementally louder, so he glanced out the window to see what it was.
> 
> There was a person on a red motorcycle riding closer to the coffee shop. Lance felt his heart rate increase as he took in the fast approaching figure. They stopped outside the shop and parked. As the person—he was pretty sure it was a guy—hopped off the bike, Lance took in the strong, thick thighs clad in tight leather pants; muscled arms covered in a white jacket with red accents; a black t-shirt stretched across a nice broad chest; long, thin fingers encased in fingerless gloves. As the guy reached up to take his helmet off, Lance held his breath in anticipation.
> 
> And let it all out in one fell swoop when his face was revealed.
> 
> _It’s_ my _guy!_ Lance thought as he watched him shake his hair out of its ponytail, letting the strands fall around his shoulders.
> 
> _I- I mean, the dude I’m supposed to meet up with!_ He corrected himself with a blush on his face. The guy ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out a bit before heading towards the door. _That is most definitely a mullet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally giving y'all the second part I promised so long ago! Writer's block has been kicking my ass! Thank you so much for your patience. I had this written out a little while ago, but I wasn't feeling good about my writing, so it just sat in my Google Docs. I finally got the motivation to send it to my beta and they helped me work to improve it and now I feel really good about it! This was really fun to write, really fun to come back to this silly au. I can't believe this part is twice the length of the first one lmao!!
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend, [EnlacingLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines), for helping me and being my beta reader. I don't know what I would do without you. ilysm!
> 
> And now, the second part!! I hope you enjoy! :)

As it crept closer to 2 o’clock, Lance felt all the nervous energy rush faster through his veins. His knee was bouncing erratically and he couldn’t stop fiddling with his straw wrapper. He had gotten to the small coffee shop a whole forty-five minutes before the agreed upon meeting time.

Lance had enough time after class to go back to his dorm and put on a pair of pants that fit him properly, the borrowed pants were freshly washed and sitting in a plastic bag on the seat next to him. Lance cringed internally when he realized he didn’t even know the guy’s name. _I had to get to lab!_ He reasoned with himself.

He had chosen a two-person table towards the back of the cafe, but still in view of the counter. He had ordered an iced coffee as he settled in to wait for his… date. He felt his heart race with more nervous energy.

A low rumble in the distance broke Lance from his reverie. It was getting incrementally louder, so he glanced out the window to see what it was.

There was a person on a red motorcycle riding closer to the coffee shop. Lance felt his heart rate increase as he took in the fast approaching figure. They stopped outside the shop and parked. As the person—he was pretty sure it was a guy—hopped off the bike, Lance took in the strong, thick thighs clad in tight leather pants; muscled arms covered in a white jacket with red accents; a black t-shirt stretched across a nice broad chest; long, thin fingers encased in fingerless gloves. As the guy reached up to take his helmet off, Lance held his breath in anticipation.

And let it all out in one fell swoop when his face was revealed.

_It’s_ my _guy!_ Lance thought as he watched him shake his hair out of its ponytail, letting the strands fall around his shoulders.

_I- I mean, the dude I’m supposed to meet up with!_ He corrected himself with a blush on his face. The guy ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out a bit before heading towards the door. _That is most definitely a mullet._

The guy approached the counter and greeted the barista with a smile. Lance couldn’t hear what they were saying over the noise of the other patrons, but he watched as the guy offered his helmet to the barista and he in turn placed it underneath the counter. They exchanged a few more words when the barista glanced at Lance for a split second before turning back to the guy with a smirk.

The guy turned to look at him and Lance gave a—slightly too enthusiastic—wave from his table. He smiled and started walking in Lance’s direction, and Lance tried not to hyperventilate.

_Chill out! It’s just a guy! He has a mullet! No need to panic!_

“Hey,” the guy said as he approached the table and sat in the empty seat.

“Hey!” Lance hoped his voice didn’t squeak.

“Did I keep you waiting long?”

“No, no! I just got here super early. To study!” Lance tacked on at the end in a panic, hoping his lack of books or a backpack wouldn’t be noticed by him.

The guy let out a hum of agreement and his lips curled up in a slight smirk.

_Pretty._ Lance shook that thought away as the guy opened his mouth to speak again.

“So, thanks for meeting me here, Lance.” He shrugged off a backpack that Lance didn’t notice him carry in and placed it underneath the table. He glanced at the empty iced coffee cup and raised an eyebrow. “I was hoping to buy you a coffee, but it seems you’ve got that covered.”

“No! Dude, I should be buying you a coffee for helping me out earlier!” Lance cringed again when he realized _shit, I still don’t know what this guy’s name is!_

“It’s Keith.”

Lance blinked up in confusion. _Did I say that out loud?_

“No, but you’re very easy to read.”

Lance felt his eyes widen. _Oh, my god, can he read minds?!_

“You’re very easy to read.” Keith repeated with a chuckle.

Lance’s heart skipped a beat at that laugh and he forced himself not to calm down as he stood up to go to the counter. “So, what would you like to drink? Don’t even argue with me, I insist.”

“Well, if you insist, I would like a coffee.” Keith said with a soft smile.

“How do you take it?”

“Four sugars, two milks.” Keith watched with amusement as Lance’s nose scrunched up in disgust, and he laughed. “That’s cute.”

Lance flushed and walked towards the counter to avoid further eye contact. “Okay, coming right up!”

The barista—Adam, as his name tag said—smiled at him and waited patiently for Lance to place his order. When he walked back to their table with Keith’s coffee and a refill for himself, Keith was aimlessly scrolling on his phone with an absentminded smile on his face.

_Pretty._ Lance’s mind supplied again. He shook his head slightly before placing their drinks down and taking a seat.

“You don’t need that much sugar ‘cause you’re sweet enough.” Lance said with a wink as he pushed the drink forward with a smile. Keith rolled his eyes but there was a good-natured smile on his face, so Lance took that as a win before continuing. “Thanks so much for your help earlier. I feel like I should be doing more than buying you coffee.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Keith took a sip of his drink before continuing. “I don’t mind helping cute boys, especially if it involves taking off my pants.”

Lance choked on his iced coffee and felt his face burn in a bright blush. Keith laughed and handed him a napkin as he coughed and spluttered.

“Sorry, was that too direct?” Keith asked, still smirking slightly.

Lance could feel the blush still on his face and took a deep breath to compose himself. He didn’t know why he felt so out of his element. Maybe it was because he was usually on the other end, never having many people flirt back so openly.

“No, it’s fine. Just caught me by surprise, is all.” Lance let out a short laugh and fiddled with the napkin under the table.

“I can tone it down, if you want.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and felt his mouth pull up on one side. “What? You think I can’t handle it?”

“With the amount of times you’ve blushed in the past ten minutes? Probably not.” Keith’s smirk grew as he leaned forward in his seat.

“Oh, please!” Lance scoffed playfully as he felt his confidence grow. “I can handle whatever you throw at me! They don’t call me Loverboy Lance for nothing. I can definitely take a little aimless flirting. I can charm the pants off anyone!” Lance paused to giggle. “Literally!”

“‘Loverboy Lance’?” Keith laughed, shaking his head before fixing Lance with a flirtatious smile. “And who said anything about ‘aimless’? Maybe I wanna charm the pants off you, too.”

“Oh, come on! You can’t use my own lines against me! I thought you wanted to flirt with me?” Lance laughed and Keith joined in; it was quickly becoming his favourite sound. He composed himself before leaning forward in his seat. “So, how would you do that, hotshot?”

“Well, for starters, I would take you somewhere fancier than a coffee shop.” Keith leaned forward even more so Lance could see that his eyes were a pretty shade of purple. “Like, dinner at Coran’s tonight at seven.”

Lance raised his eyebrows at the restaurant name. “Wow, I didn’t peg you as the romantic type.”

“What did you peg me as?” Keith asked with an easy smile.

“Well, you seemed pretty eager to take your pants off after seeing my pretty face for the first time.” He relished at the stunned expression on Keith’s face before he composed himself and answered with a smirk.

“I’m hoping that’s still on the table, though it was _you_ who asked me to take them off, so I don’t know who's more eager.”

“Keith!” Lance laughed again, enjoying their back and forth exchange.

“Okay, joking aside, I do wanna get to know you better.” Keith smiled warmly. “But no pressure. I know this was just a way for us to return each other’s pants, so it doesn’t have to be more than that.”

“I don’t mind!” Lance said in a rush before backpedaling. “I mean- it can be more! I- I mean- I wanna get to know you better, too.”

Lance could feel himself getting more flustered the longer Keith stared at him in amusement, but he couldn’t look away. He was mesmerized by the laughter and mischief in those violet eyes.

“So, it’s a date?”

“I thought this _was_ the date?” Lance asked with a teasing smile. “At least, according to your text.”

Keith returned his smile easily and ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly distracting Lance for a moment before he forced himself to focus again. By the mischievous glint in his eye, Lance knew that it didn’t go unnoticed by Keith, but he chose to ignore it.

“You’re right, I did say that. Which means I’m slacking.” Keith drank the rest of his coffee in one gulp, grabbed his backpack from under the table, and stood up. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Wha-!” Lance grabbed his own empty cup and the plastic bag with the pants, before scrambling to follow Keith to toss out their trash. “Wait, hold up, where are we going?”

“On the date.” Keith gently took the plastic bag from Lance’s hand and stored it in his backpack. “I have your shorts in here, too, by the way, I didn’t forget. Now, let’s get out of here.”

“Wait!” Lance grabbed onto Keith’s (_very muscular, thank you_) bicep before he could move further. “Where are we going? I thought the date wasn’t till seven tonight?”

“Oh, we’re still going to dinner later. But I’m taking you on that date I promised in the text.” Keith smiled impishly at Lance’s confused expression. “Coffee shops are nice, but I can definitely do better than that for a first date.”

“You’re gonna take me on two dates on the same day?” Lance asked incredulously.

“What? Can’t handle it? I thought you said you could take anything I threw at you?” Keith teased while they made their way to the front counter.

“Wha-! Of course, I can!” Lance scoffed, fixing Keith with a playful glare. “Hit me with your best shot!”

“Is that a challenge?” Keith asked with a raised brow. “I hope you’re ready to lose ‘cause I take challenges very seriously.”

“Bring it, pretty boy.” Lance smiled. Keith let out a laugh and turned around to face the barista, but not before Lance saw the blush blooming on his face. _Hmm, interesting._ Lance smiled wider.

“Hey, Adam, can I get my helmet? And can I get the extra one Shiro keeps in his office?”

As Adam went to fetch the helmet, Lance sidled up next to Keith and gave him a questioning look.

“Friend of yours?”

“Brother-in-law, actually.” Keith replied. “He convinced my brother to open this place after they got married.”

“That’s really cool! The coffee here is better than the big name coffee shops all over campus.”

“Thank you! I’ll be sure to let my husband know.” Adam said with a pleased smile as he placed a black helmet on the counter. He reached for the second helmet under the counter, this one a bright red that matched Keith’s jacket. He directed his next words at Keith with a mischievous smile. “Here you go. Make sure you ride safely. Both the motorcycle and-”

“Okay!” Keith cut him off with an embarrassed glare while Lance tried to hide his laughter. He thanked him and grabbed the helmets, giving the black one to Lance as they made their way to the exit. It didn’t fully process in Lance’s mind that he was about to ride on a motorcycle until they were standing next to it. The metal gleamed in the sun and though Lance didn’t know much about motorcycles, he could tell that Keith took very good care of it.

“Her name is Red.” Keith patted the handlebars affectionately and Lance snorted.

“Very original.”

Keith rolled his eyes good-naturedly while Lance admired the bike some more.

“So, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Keith placed his helmet on the seat while he gathered up his hair in a ponytail and tied it with the hair tie he had on his wrist. Lance felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the exposed skin of his neck. Keith turned around and faced Lance, raising an eyebrow in question at the dazed look on his face. “Need help putting on your helmet?”

“No, no! I got it!” Lance shook himself out of his reverie and quickly put on the helmet. He lifted the visor to be able to talk clearly. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going. And on a bike, no less.”

“What?” Keith smirked at his slightly wary tone. “You scared?”

“What?! No way!” Lance scoffed.

This playful bantering was different from his usual ways of flirting, but something about Keith sparked a fire inside him. He didn’t know if it was the cocked eyebrow, the teasing smirk, the witty comebacks, or a combination of the three that made him want to continue riling him up. Lance was enjoying himself and he was eager to see where this would lead.

Keith laughed as he put on his own helmet and flipped the kickstand. Lance caught himself staring again as Keith lifted one leg over to straddle the seat. He watched the muscles in his thighs flex as he sat more comfortably, mouth once again going dry. The loud sound of the bike being turned on jerked Lance out of his thoughts.

“Hop on!” Keith said over the bike’s rumbling.

Lance hesitated for a second before scrambling forward and getting on as gracefully as he could. _I can do this. I can survive this,_ he reassured himself as he gripped Keith’s waist tentatively with his hands. _I’m not letting him win just ‘cause his face is pretty and he looks hot on a bike._

He yelped as Keith grabbed his arms and wrapped them more firmly around his waist, making him press the entire front of his body to Keith’s (_very muscular, thank you_) back, not leaving a single inch of space between them. _Scratch that, maybe I won’t survive this,_ Lance thought breathlessly as he tried to will his heart rate to slow down, lest Keith feel its erratic beating through all their layers of clothing.

“You better hold on tight, sweetheart.” Keith said, giving Lance’s arms a light squeeze before letting go and holding onto the handlebars.

_Yeah, no. I’m definitely not going to survive this,_ was Lance’s last thought before they peeled away from the parking lot, Lance holding onto Keith tighter the faster they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
